


Noceur

by liltwinflow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: ‘I wonder if you know that your freckles can contend with the stars in the sky’ Matsukawa thought, tired eyes skimming over each freckle dusting Makki’s cheeks. He could almost imagine them glowing within the darkness, lighting his whole world, but then again Hanamaki did so anyway.





	Noceur

“You’re doing it again,” 

His voice always came out lower when it was pitched just above a whisper, and yet it sounded so much louder in a room filled with silence. There were no cars outside, no chattering or chirping, for once it felt like everything was asleep...except for Hanamaki Takahiro, who lay propped up on his elbow. 

It was late, he knew that much, the moon had taken watch of the sky; twinkling stars by its side. Darkness had flooded the room, shadows creeping over whatever wasn’t illuminated by the moon’s pale light. Hanamaki’s eyes had long adjusted to the darkness, a small part of him told him he should probably close the curtain’s properly but Matsukawa had fallen asleep so easily that he clearly wasn’t bothered by it. 

A soft sigh left Hanamaki’s mouth, the cool air flowing from the window behind him tickled his back and left goosebumps in its trace, yet he didn’t make the effort to pull the sheets up higher. Not when Matsukawa was sleeping so peacefully that it would be a crime to wake him. Hanamaki raised his hand, slowly, and brought it up towards the array of curls on Mattsun’s head, he paused as though he was considering his actions before deciding his boyfriend slept deeply enough to grant him this. 

“Pushing people away.” Makki let his fingertips graze over the strands which fell across Matsukawa’s face, soft. Soft like his features under the moon’s light, he was beautiful Hanamaki thought, even with those eyebrows taking up most of his face like two large hairy caterpillars— he choked on a laugh, drawing his hand back to cover his mouth. Matsukawa really was handsome, jokes or not. 

“Why won’t you tell me when you’re stressed?” His eyes twitched at the brush to his cheek, Hanamaki paused his actions then smiled lazily at the way Mattsun nuzzled his face to his hand in his sleep. Hanamaki would keep note of that, tease him when the time was right but keep the memory locked within his heart. 

It was nice, seeing Matsukawa so relaxed for once; chest rising slowly, lips parted slightly. It made a change from his constant sighs, eyebrows furrowed and a seemingly permanent frown on his face. That was if, Mattsun had let him be around long enough to see. Hanamaki was surprised he even had half a mind to come up and join him in bed, or even remember him. It was nice, having him close once again, being able to feel the warmth of his breath and the heat of his body pressed close to his. If Hanamaki couldn’t get his time with Mattsun during the day, then he could at least grant him this. The serene sight of his well deserved rest. 

If staying up meant seeing Matsukawa stress free, then Hanamaki would watch over him until his mind was set free. 

  


“You’re doing it again,” 

Hanamaki stirred ever so slightly, brows furrowing as if he were disagreeing with the words flowing through his subconscious mind. Matsukawa stifled a laugh, a heavy breath passing through his lips; through his nose. He hoped it was soft enough as to not disturb the sleeping figure in front of him. 

“Staying up to watch me sleep, you creep.” Through half lidded eyes, Matsukawa could see a small glimmer of drool escaping the corner of Hanamaki’s mouth. He bit back a snort, and told himself to bring it up the next time the man tried to make fun of him if the time were to come. It was cute though, the stupid way he slept at night. Matsukawa wondered at what point would his arm end up sprawled over his face, suffocating him until Matsukawa woke up to roll him over. He enjoyed his freedom while it lasted. 

“You shouldn’t sacrifice your sleep for me.” Matsukawa hadn’t touched him, but Makki’s lips formed around an unspoken word. Matsukawa almost rolled his eyes, and yet he feared that if he closed his eyes he would fall into the world of sleep and miss the glory that was Hanamaki Takahiro. He smiled, small, pained but heartfilled. Makki hadn’t drawn the curtains properly, again, the streetlights dimly lit their room. He could have closed them as he walked in, but the space beside Hanamaki seemed so inviting that he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. He would end up closing it in the end. 

‘I wonder if you know that your freckles can contend with the stars in the sky’ Matsukawa thought, tired eyes skimming over each freckle dusting Makki’s cheeks and littering patches of his body. He could almost imagine them glowing within the darkness, lighting Matsukawa’s world. Hanamaki did so anyway with his dorky contagious ways. Even his lips seemed to shine, soft and - very warm. He brushed away the drool, wiping it on Hanamaki’s shirt. 

“I miss you” Matsukawa let his body softly fall against the bed with a light thump, Makki’s body jostled slightly but he remained asleep. It was ‘miss you’ because Matsukawa hadn’t won this battle, he hadn’t finished his work piling up endlessly, nor had the stress left him yet, and for that their time together had been sacrificed. 

“I’m sorry” Gently, he took Hanamaki’s open hand, slotting their fingers together as he continued to watch the man with drowsy eyes. He cursed how the tiredness caught up with his body and mind, he sighed as his eyes fell shut. He missed when Hanamaki’s fluttered open. 

And though his gaze was blurry from sleep, Hanamaki could still make out the same softness he had come to watch at night settle upon Mattsun’s face. He turned, slowly, and gave Matsukawa’s hand a tiny squeeze. “Idiot.” He murmured, voice thick and croaky but a smile tugged at his lips. “Goodnight Issei.” A kiss was placed to the tip of his nose, Hanamaki cuddled close and closed his eyes once more.

  


“You’re doing it again.” 

The cold breeze nipped at his skin more harshly in the outside, and for once Hanamaki wished that something would wake up; some birds in the trees, a car whirring past. The silence was so loud and darkness threatened to swallow their apartment whole. Hanamaki hated the way he could see himself inside, eyes adjusted to the dark with an empty space in his heart. 

“You shouldn’t stay out here so late.” Something within him flinched, contracted in a flare of pain. Oh had he heard similar words to those too often, many, many nights before. 

“He wouldn’t want this” What did he know? What did _ anyone _know? Makki most certainly didn’t have a right mind. 

There was a light tug to his jacket, or was it Matsukawa’s? They had switched, shared and stole clothes so often that no one knew what belonged to who. Hanamaki stayed put, the wind was icy against his cheek; a drastic change from the heat of Matsukawa’s lips.

And under the pale light of the moon, it was easy to see the consoling pained look on Iwaizumi’s face as he stood trying to pry him away. Hanamaki almost felt guilty for leaving without a word, but more than anything he wished he could draw the curtains in the sky and shut out the small light which kept Matsukawa up at night.

_ You’re doing it again, _he knew, Hanamaki knew but why didn’t he help? Why didn’t fight harder?

Iwaizumi granted him two more lonesome minutes, before he was dragged away from the apartment he once watched over his light. 

_ You’re doing it again, _

_ please just move on. _

  



End file.
